


Reaching

by Lib_bee



Series: Kings & Queens | Contributing Factors [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bad Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Handcuffs, Loss of Innocence, Lust, Missionary Position, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: It's about time someone let go and took a chance.





	1. Goals Worth the Pain

Kisa commanded help getting the guys into the bed from Scott and Freddie, and as Kate helped hold her up against the headboard, they watched the men be dropped into bed with them. They dozed on and off as they kept watch, and sighed themselves to sleep, when Freddie asked if Scott was ready to go.

***

Richie woke first stalking across the floor for a while, just watching the bed he had risen from, and lusting for the women upon it. The thrumming beat in his head was back like a bad itch, burning under his skin, and making him vibrate with the energy. Those feelings driving him to insanity.

Obsessively, he wanted them. Possessively, he wanted to own them.  
Aggressively, he wanted to please them.  
Positively, he wanted to be owned by them.

Completely.

A sick urge to keep them confined, and use them to slake his rabid lust, pooled like lava in his groin. The grating of bone was all he heard in the room as he snapped his head to attention when Kisa sat up on the bed. His attention lost focus on her for a moment as she glittered and shifted like a mirage.

She reguarded his body as he shifted, feeling the heat settle in her womb as he leaned over her, and grabbed her up from the bed. The clouding of his thoughts was as clear to see on him as his fangs peaked from his mouth. She tugged her top off as she held on, and pressed herself against his clothed chest, in a desperate act to keep his attention.

The thrill that shot through her body stung as she bit him, and just like it did the first time she tasted him, it made her cum. Her hands gripped his head still as she twisted to kiss his lips as the same sting hit her lips. It was a frenzy then as the lust shot out and bound them together. 

The fact that she wasn't afraid or worried as he grabbed her ass and slammed her into the wall, thrilled his senses, and struck a deep blazing inferno. He growled in rage as she twisted them about and crowded him up against the wall, ripping his shirt open, and pushing both it and his jacket to the floor. Their arousal blanketed the room as he began to strip her bare, thrusting against her hard before she pulled him free of his pants, and they began to lose control.

The sound of her choked moan as Richard thrust deep into her slick heat had Seth rising from sleep into awarness. 

Kisa watched him dazedly as his eyes turned golden, watching as his brother pounded into her, and leaned back down to pull Kate close to his body. She began to push Richie away by dropping her legs from his waist, leading him away from Seth and Kate towards the door, and backing him out of the room to find another.

He wouldn't stop stroking her cunt with his clever fingers and it was making it hard for her to find them a more private location. She even tried to breath through the pleasure that took her, as he lost focus when she tried to stop him, and decided to drop down to his knees for a taste. His hands craddled her ass as he held her against the wall, with his mouth sucking at her quim with a dirty twist of his tongue, and her fingers clutching tight at his hair. 

Her skin grew slick as he fucked her with his tongue, stroking deep, licking high, and made her scream. The first orgasm crashed through her soul, making her thighs shake, and soaking his mouth. He wouldn't stop, just continued his sensuous torture sucking at her clit until she was rung out and limp in his hands. 

The feeling of his skin sliding up her body called to something primal in her. The teasing thrust he used to slide his dick as deep inside her clenching walls as he could had her soaking. His pants that were still trapped around his hips were stained with her arousal as he carried her into his room.

*_*

He slid his dick into her again as she convulsed and soaked his sheets. The slick slide of of his cum and all the sex was becoming a pleasurable burn, just this side of true pain. She pushed him away when he went to slide his rapidly filling shaft inside her, and reached into his nightstand to find his cuffs, restraining him to the bed for a bit.

"Kisa, come on." He was shooting her a boyish smirk, as his hair flopped about out of place, and shifted his hips with a groaning growl as she moved away. 

"My womb will not bare fruit right now no matter how much you take me." She hissed lazily as she rubbed her wet slit up and down his purpling member to catch his attention. 

She earnestly used her lips to entice him, by kissing slowly across his neck, and nipping genlty at his ear. Slowly, she let her hands run in wonder across his body, listlessly rubbing her palms and fingertips down his chest to grip him, and tease them both with his weeping tip at her clit. "You need to control the urge to breed, Richard."

"Is that what this is? I thought I just wanted to fuck." He answered with a snap of his hips.

Kisa bit back. "It's that burning need inside you to please, and fuck until you can't anymore, but you need to control it if you expect Kate or Seth to ever let you take her." 

"She wants me just as much as I want her, Kisa. Seth can try and keep her away, but it won't work." Blue eyes began to bleed with possessive anger, so she cuddled into him with want, and caressed his bound wrists as she spoke.

"She wants you just like I do, Richard, but she is still innocent. You fucking her the way you are fucking me right now would damage here. We all know you don't want to do that, so please control yourself now, and let me show you what we truly feel for you." 

She soothed him back to a pur, as she rose ubove him gripping the headboard, and let him clean her up for another round. The sloppy licks slipping deep, so skilled lips could suck their juices free. As he pushed his head harder against her to go deeper, her body bowed back, and she pushed herself away.

She slicked a sinful trail down his body as she bent to take him into her own mouth. The taste of them together bursting onto the tip of her little pink tongue was an all new level of erotic. She licked up from his sac, around the throbbing veins to where he was already weeping from his tip, and sipped the fluid for a better taste. She finally sucked him down deep into her throat when she couldn't handle the teasing anymore and he made himself watch as she swallowed every drop. 

"Kisa!" 

When she was finally climbing back into his lap taking him back deep inside to fill her, he snarled. She just continued to whimper at the drag of his cock burning her inner walls as they squeezed tight when she leaned over to release him. 

"Richie. Faster."

He flipped their position, lifted her left leg up on to his shoulder folding her almost in half, and began to hammer deep. The sound of wet flesh smacking together with each rough thrust finally soothed that raging beast within.

***

Seth groaned as he heard Kisa cry out from down the hall, trying his hardest not to wake Kate by rutting his aching cock against her, but she woke up from the sounds anyway. He could tell she was awake as she sighed, pushed her ass back into his groin, and pulled his arms around her tighter. The beating of her heart skyrocketing against his wrist as she became aware of the feelings and sounds around her.

"Seth?" She inquired cautiously as Kisa came again with a horse moan.

"Yeah, princess?" He hissed in her ear. Trying, but failing to stop the slow grind of his hips as she turned pressing herself into his arms, and wrapped a delicate thigh around his hip.

"Um." She lost her train of thought, and bucked against him, as his cock jerked at the sinful sounds in the air. "We should..."

He cut her off with a harsh kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips to lick deep inside to find the hidden taste there, and let his fingers slip up her thigh and into the panties below her skirt to stroke her. She arched away with a passionate cry, as he let his kisses trail to her neck, and slipped a finger into her heat and stroked.

"Seth!" She moaned between words with each rub and thrust of his fingers. "We need..." 

She gripped his clothed shoulder as he hit her g-spot, rubbing the pads of his fingertips there frantically as he nipped at her lip, and made her shout and cum.

He sat up to strip them both, and lazily appreciated that she tried to help, as she caught her breath to finally speak. "We need to talk." 

"We will." He nodded as his mouth attacked her naked chest to suck, nibble, and bite little marks in a trail down her body. "Later."

When she agreed with a hum, he smirked, and latched on to her slick swollen pearl. Her thighs clamped shut, and hips jumped against his mouth, so he spread her legs wide and held her down as he licked her out. She came on his tongue this time, and rubbed her hips into his face, as she gripped his hair in a tight fist. His fingers rubbing frantically against that little ridge of flesh that had her shouting, prolonged her orgasm, as he slid back up her body. 

He waited as she caught her breath and coiled her body tightly around his. She slid her legs up along his hips, and rocked against his hard cock, enjoying the slick heat building as he bumped her clit with each slow thrust.

It shocked her when he pulled away, sat up to grab his cock, and demanded her attention with a wince. "Fuck. Kate, we need to talk, now. Especially if this is heading where I think it is."

He gulped as she nodded her head and reached to grip his slick swollen member. "I want you."

"Fuck." He fell to his hands and knees as she began to give loose lazy strokes. "I want you, too, princess."

She pulled him down into a kiss by his dick. "Then please take me. The burn is getting worse and I want to make it stop."

He froze. "Kate? I need you to listen to me. Alright?"

She nodded as she rubbed the tip of his prick up past her clit, and let it rest tightly between them on her belly, as she focused on him. "Ok."

He gritted back the need to fuck deep into her and gasped. "I need you to promise me you'll tell me if I'm hurt you, too much. Ok. Can you do that?"

She shook her head up and down emphatically, as her skin flushed down to her chest, and she gripped him tight. He stroked through her slick to coat his cock and waited for her to take over. She finally arched her hips, lining him up to her leaking snatch, and gasped into his kiss as he pushed past her innocence. 

The sounds of sin that hit her ears, had her contracting around his cock, and making him curse. His pace steadily speeding up as her satisfied gasps met his passion. She began rocking into his thrusts, knocking him deeper, and rubbing him into all the right places.

Her skin caught fire then, tingling through every nerve ending, and threatening to consume her. She screamed at the emptiness she felt, grabbing his ass, and digging in until he spilled inside her. He quickly slipped his hand between them, to press at his cock as it rested deep in her belly, and sat back on his heels so they could watch as he filled her.

"Watching me, princess?"

She answered by slipping her hand down to join his, pressing harder at his burried cock, and made them both cum again.

"Fuck."

*_*

They came down tangled together, and began to talk about everything. He cleaned them up and dragged them from the room to get them something to eat. He set her in his lap at the table and let her feed them. 

"Seth, are you able to handle all of this?"

He smirked as he took the bite she gave him. "I think that's my line, princess."

She denied it. "I need to know, because it feels wrong to try and shut Richie out, when I know how he feels about me. About all of us."

He grabbed her chin and made her focus as she chewed her spoonful of food. "I know you have me floating in you head, too. So, why don't you tell me if I can handle it?"

***


	2. Lingering On

Kisa awoke naked in an empty bed tucked underneath the covers. She was a bit upset but decided to get up and get dressed to find someone. She pattered through the room to find something to wear, and headed out the door, running into Kate.

They shared a secret smile as they acknowledged the others state of dress. "You have a good time?"

The blush that filled Kate's cheeks was quite beautiful to behold, as she stepped forward, and reached for her hand. "Yeah, I did, but then again so did you."

Kisa laughed. "I did, but it seems Richie has abandoned me, have you seen him?"

Kate sagged and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I was too busy talking to Seth as we ate, to search him out, yet."

She slipped her hand around Kate for half of a hug. "It's fine. We'll find him eventually, but until then I'm going to have a chat with, Seth. You said he was in the kitchen, right?"

The redhead nodded, and parted from her after completing their hug, heading off to what she assumed was Seth's actual room. Richie wouldn't be missing for long if Kate was wandering around half dressed and unaccompanied. With a steady eye on her counterpart, and lightheartedness she hadn't felt in a very long time, she headed for Seth.

*_*

He was sipping at a beer in nothing but his boxers when she joined him at the table. His eyes flashed that whisky gold again, and drilled a pinprick into her soul, locking her in place. The ensuing stare off made her frown and turn away to address him.

"Are you aware of the way this relationship will work, now?" She saw him set his bottle down out the corner of her eye at her question. 

He gave a smirk and snorted. " Yes, Kisa, I am aware of how this relationship will work. Just had the same conversation with, Kate. You should ask her about it."

She tried to look into him and see what she had seen in him before, back at the Twister, but everything had changed. His light burned just as brightly, but no longer held that black miasma simmering with discontent and unesase. The comforting feel of it now brought on an uneasiness ingrained in her from the years of abuse.

"I wanted to speak with you about my staying here."

He sagged with exasperation back into his chair and nodded. "Come here."

She got up, with a quirk in her brow, and let out a rushed breath in surprise when he yanked her into his lap. "I wanna let you know right now, that the urge I have to keep and care for you is just as deep as my love for Kate, but I'm not gonna be your main man."

She agreed with him. "I know. Richard was always going to be mine from the start."

The condinsation from his beer bottle dripped onto her bare thigh as he tipped it back for a sip. "I think we both know that we are going to eventually hook up. Whether, that comes about when you need it, or I do, is erealavent."

Goosebumps prickled at her skin, as his fingers trailed up her hip, and found bare skin between her thighs. "Are you trying to make that happen now?"

He gave her a lecherous grin. "Maybe. Do you think you're up for that right now?"

She took his bait, twisting in his lap, and straddling him as they sat in the chair. "Tell me, did the need to reproduce hit you two hard as well?"

He gave a chuckle as he tossed the empty beer bottle into the trash beside the table. "If she ain't knocked up now, she never will be."

She frowned at him and leaned into his face. "We felt it as well, only I think Richie and I have to wait for the right time to conceive."

He took note of the inflection behind her tone with deep concern. "Does that bother you?"

"No, the fact that that I might have to wait, or that Richard may be the only one I can conceive from, doesn't bother me. It just, makes me very curious about our relationships, and how they're really gonna work." She kissed him with a smile as he took that in.

He pulled away from her mouth with a wince. "I'm not gonna hold you here if you don't want to be, won't let Richie either for that matter, but..."

She cut him off. " I get it. I want to stay for now, but I have obligations, too. Besides, you two should focus on Kate for now. She's going to need you both to get through all the twisted nightmares and bad memories."

He jerked her up and close, gripping her hips with a bruising force. " You can do what you want Snake Queen, but you are going to keep in touch when you leave, with all of us, comprende?"

The sensation of acute hurt filtered through, as the sensual passion ignited in her womb, and she began consolingly kissing the worry from him. "Of course, Seth. I might even take Richard with me sometimes. Give you guys a break."

He guided her hips into his stiff cock with a sinful grind as he spoke. "He's not a dog, but I'll take the down time. You gonna talk to, Kate, about this, too?" 

She tilted her head back in ecstasy as she tried to nod through his combination of question and foreplay. "Later, after Richard has had his comfort."

He stilled at that. "He ok?"

She was genuinely shocked at his concern. She had thought he'd be jealous, even if it was just slightly. "Yes, he just wants to claim her, too. I told him he needed to be gentle with her at first. Think he went to make a plan, cause I woke up alone."

He gave a relieved nod, and settled back against the chair lazily, his hands loosening to caress naked skin, instead of grip. "Yeah, makes sense."

With a small shift of her toes on the floor, she lifted her hips enough to yank his boxers down, and grab a hold of his rigid length. His hips jerked into her hand with a sharp thrust. She felt a cooling thrill pool deep in her body and wondered at the difference. 

He and Richard were so interchangeable, alike yet vastly not, and it was palpable. He gave chill to the intense burn Richie left behind. Slaking the blazing coals of lust into a waxy warm need. 

His hands began wandering with purpose, the left dipping around to squeeze at her ass in a possessive hold, and the right slipping down her hip between her naked thighs to dip inside her. He stroked deep leisurely, watching with a lazer focus as she brought a finger covered in his precum to her lips, and began a devious twisting rub against her hidden g-spot continuously. 

She came on his cock with her hips raised in an aborted thrust, his fingers still jammed deep inside now soaked, and slipping free to slather his own sex in her juices. The crown of his shaft splitting her wet nether lips open slowly had her gasping in shock. When he rose quick to slam her down onto the table as he impaled her she bit him.

A sweet burst of blood hit her tongue, the taste of hops and spice mixing. He growled at her for that, thrusting in a wild abandon, and grinding into her abused clit. "That's enough,Kisa!"

She came quickly then.

***  
Kate went into Seth's room, made her way straight to the ensuite, and stood there staring into the mirror. It was still incomprehensibly difficult to acclimate to her new look, the red hair, and wisdom in her green eyes. Even the need that had hit her when she saw Seth and felt him beside her was a searing shock.

The old idea about no sex before marriage had been burned from her soul when she died. It still made an impact when she realized that it didn't feel completely wrong, just incomplete. She had no illusions about one day getting married, it wouldn't feel right anymore. 

She didn't feel whole anymore without having Kisa close, and if neither of them could be with Seth and Richie, together, then what was the point. Hell, that hug earlier had eased a tension that went unnoticed before. She felt herself slowly coming together, felt the echo from Kisa, like all of their pieces that had shattered we're finally coming back together.

The thought at the back of her mind as she walked away from Kisa, as the Snake Queen had searched for Seth, was filled with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. It was so close to being that complete feeling of love she had dreamed of when she was younger, before everything went to hell. She just knew that Richie could fix it if he would just come to her.

*_*

She was in the shower lathering herself in Seth's body wash when she heard it. The soft footsteps coming closer sending echos reverberating into the bathroom. When she pulled the fogged up glass door open she came face to chest with a shirtless Richie.

"Let's save the water." He stripped his pants off and walked her back into the spray. 

She slipped her hands to his chest, and settling onto her tiptoes, she let the pool of want push her against his naked skin. "Richie."

His hands didn't waste any time slipping down her slick body to settle at her hips. The intensity of blue eyes staring into her soul setting goosebumps over her flesh. She sighed as his thumbs began a lazy caress of her hip bones.

"Kate." Short dark hair fell as he tilted his head to taunt her.

She ignored his look and followed the aching command of her body. Her hands skimmed up his chest, as her warm wet body pressed into his, and they both moaned when his cock was nestled tight between them up against her belly. "Richard, please." 

After Kisa had warned him, he'd been angry, but he got it now. She was a live wire ready to pounce, just like he was earlier, but he knew it would hurt if he didn't hold back at least a little. It struck him as he grabbed the back of her neck, fingers clenching into crimson locks, and tilted her head back to look into her lust drunk eyes.

She was so like him. 

Mending and liberated.

Seth was so like Kisa.

Damaged and condemned. 

They needed each other to relate and make it.

He leaned in to lick at her lips as she strained to speak, fingers clenching in his skin. "I don't seem to have the same control Seth has."

He gave a big grin with a quick kiss. "Kisa had to cuff me to the bed."

She seemed to break through the fog with confusion. "Are we having a competition of who's less in control."

He slid one thigh between her's as he pushed her back into the wall. "No competition, just a fact."

The feeling of his body trapping her there had her swaying off- balance. "Richard."

He gripped her hips tightly again to hold her up and pressed his dick hard into her belly. "We're you going?"

The high pitched whine that answered him, had her gripping his neck tight, and jumping into his arms to wrap her legs around his hips. He prevented her from sliding right down onto him as she raised her hips and rocked. He bit into her throat as she smacked her head into the wall with her pleasure. 

"Richie." She gasped and dug her nails into his neck with each languishing suck. "That's enough, stop teasing."

"Ok." He dropped her, and slipped down to his knees, as she blinked confusidly into the shower spray.

When she realized he had slipped between her thighs, she gripped tight to his hair, and let loose a breathy huff when he lifted her thigh onto his shoulder and licked into her. She convulsed as his tongue done this mind numbing suck to her clit and she grabbed him up to her with a gutteral groan before he could make her cum. He picked her up with serpentine quickness as he let himself finally sink into her, grinding in deep against her womb, and began lifting her slowly as gravity did the rest of the work.

The water cooling against their skin went ignored as they got lost in passion.


	3. Under Construction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bridge for the time-stamps I have stored in my mind. Some are already being written, for those who are going to be looking. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

*Three Month Later

The message they had gotten from the informer today had them laughing. After all the hard work of setting up the heist, and making sure everyone knew their places, success was sweet.

No witnesses.

No suspects.

No killing.

*_*

Kisa had waited impatiently to take off as she sat in the driver seat of the get away car out behind the building.

*_*

The Queen of Culebras devoted followers had already headed to a plot of land they bought out in southwest California in the moving trucks they had packed days ago. 

*_*

Kate stood glowing in her little white dress between them in the bank, as she took point, and watched their backs.

*_*

One last run.

One magnificent score. 

The Gecko Brothers were finally settled. 

There was a housing compound waiting for their family of criminals and monsters. 

They had found El'Rey in this ragtag group of beings, their version anyway.

***

*Three Weeks Before

They had found out that Kate was pregnant. As she spent more and more time trying to sleep, and the rest of it running from the bed to puke, she began making plans. She took to motherhood from the moment she knew about baby Gecko. Her and Kisa formed a close bond over the tiny speck of life and began doing most everything together, from spending time trying to help the lost culebra, and looking for the perfect place to live and raise a child.

Kate let Richie leave with Kisa only once after they had all found out about the tot and it had been a chaotic nightmare from the start. Kisa was busy rounding up her followers as quickly as she possibly could. While, Richard spent his time texting Seth about Kate. Both of them, snipping at any and everbody that delayed them getting home.

After, they came back to the disheartening sight of a depressed Kate. Seth kept them updated, so they knew she had started to have even more vivid nightmares, and with only Seth to comfort her for those few days she felt incomplete. The overwhelming emotion of their return had her crying, and going off on everyone in the building, as tears streamed down her face.

When she had walked away Seth followed after her. Richie glared and only took the time to help Kisa settle everyone in before he drug them both to find their wayward family. Finding Kate crying in Seth's arms, and relaying how sorry she was about what she said to him, made them both clam up.

Seth's brown eyes watched them, and waited, as he soothed Kate with understanding words. "Come on princess, I know you. They know you. There isn't a mean bone in your body, but right now you're sharing room and board with a Gecko. If you haven't noticed, we're assholes, and I don't think that's skipped our kid."

She snorted and gave him a watery smile. "Don't remind me."

*_*

The nightmare spread as Kisa curled up with Kate that night. Seth had been forced to stay up with Richard, helping the snakes acclimate to the new environment, and perfect the plan ahead. 

When they caught the scream in the night neither was necessarily shocked but the delayed echo had everyone sprinting to the room. Kate was holding a shell shocked Queen in her shaking arms when everyone busted in. Kisa looked fixedly into Kate's eyes with distress.

The oldest of the brothers demanded everyone to leave and Richard went to climb into the bed with the girls. "What happened?"

Kisa answered the inquiring blue eyes. "I had a nightmare."

Seth asked, as he crawled in by Kisa holding her tight, and Richie pulled Kate into his lap. "What about?"

"Amaru." "Amaru"

The brothers shared a supercharged look and rolled the women between them. "She's gone."

Seth was one hundred percent sure of that statement. He had sent some guys to watch that entrance to hell shortly after they returned and the only thing reported was a group of men leaving the cave. He had worried about that on his own up until Richard had found that spell. It became an obsolete worry after that.

Kate looked up into his eyes from Richie's shoulder. "How can you say that with so much conviction? How do you know?"

He took a long look at them all and shook his head. "I'm a paranoid ass, alright. Had some of the guys keeping watch all over that place. Reported about a group going in and leaving with a necklace. I worried for a while, but when that spell was done, and we all woke up, I just knew it didn't matter anymore. She is locked away for good now."

Richie was the only one to take offense at the slight, letting the girls sigh out the fear, but agreed that Amaru was gone for good. The tatted man hunkered down with his family and demanded the same from his brother. Every one of them ended up falling into a fitfull sleep that night.

***

*Now

They have found a way to exist happily in this new life. Nobody was running anymore. Scott and Freddie had been notified of the big move and new addition. The aforementioned was skeptical but accepting while the later was a bit angry about the heist he'd heard about through the grapevine, though both were quite amused by the Gecko's going paternal. 

The compound was a plot of land the guys had bought, mainly for the old windowless warehouse that sat out back by the water at the edge of the massive property. They had decided to build a huge tri-level family house on the land, surrounding it with a state of the art security system, and by special request from Kate, a long dock and large floating deck. 

All levels and amenaties had been planned out and paid for before they had agreed to the heist, now they just had to wait for the construction crew to finish. It would take some time, but they hired four crews from the same company to do all the work and get it done in a minimal amount of time. They had been assured by the family owned construction company, that with their payment and bonus for the rush up front, it would be done before the little one was born. 

They had sent the others ahead to set up the warehouse as a temporary home and it was actually pretty cozy as they settled in. The crew woke Seth and Kate most mornings as the others burrowed into their beds to sleep. They would typically be found late in the afternoon by others assisting with the build. 

Seth most often would be helping the men on the main building of the house and today was no different. He had already spoke to Gabriel, who was the co-owner of the company, and welcomed to help shingle the roof. As he got greetings from the crew, and began to help laboring away, he caught a glimpse of Kate on the floating dock headed for the deck.

"Hey, when did that get done?" He asked the man opposite of him, he thought his name was Jamie.

The guy turned to see what he was talking about, and smiled with a bashful blush. Seth just quirked a brow and waited. "One of the crews stayed a bit later yesterday after getting the security gate up and running. Decided while you and the missus went out that they could knock it out in no time. Figured she might want to enjoy the water with the little one before the cooler months set in."

Seth just stood watching for a minute as Kate admired the railing of the deck as she walked up. She stood rubbing at the gentle swell covered by her tank top, and grinned at the latching gate that blocked it off from the dock. He turned his attention away from the alluring sight, back to the man, and gave a grateful nod.

"Good call."

They continued on with the hard work, until it was around two and everyone settled for a lunch break. He hadn't caught sight of Kate since earlier, so he figured she had probably gotten tired already, and went to eat lunch and rest. When he had made his way past the talkative crewman packing it in to go out and eat, and into the warehouse, he was greeted by a loud spectacle.

"You can't go out like that." He shook his head when he registered Richie's words. 

"I can wear whatever I want Richard." Kate yelled back at Richie before she noticed him. "Seth?"

He heard his brother approaching but had eyes only for Kate right at the moment. "Seth, tell her not to go out in that, please. I asked nicely."

She had traded her generic jeans and tank top, for a cute little white bikini and towel while he was busy. He could see why his brother was upset, but had no qualms with it himself. He also assumed Kisa was behind the erotic bathing suit.

Her plain white bottoms bunched under the swell of her bump enticingly, stretched just tight enough to draw attention to her hips, and ruched right up the crack of her voluptuous ass. The white top with its' tiny black bow between her breasts, was almost too small, because her breasts had already swollen with milk. She was never, literally, the living enbodiment of fragile innocence and maternal protectiveness, than she was right now as she turned to Richie and growled in annoyance.

"Shut up Richard." He yelled over them as he took in every creamy bit of flesh on display and watched her.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kisa came out growling into the argument. 

He saw a comrade in the tired half naked ex-dancer and couldn't pass setting his brother up."Richie hates Kate's clothes."

Her dark orbs glared into his as he pulled Kate close and wrapped his arms around her to rest his hands on her belly and give her support. Kate spoke up as she pushed flush back into him. "I'm too pregnant apparently." 

The grin he sported when she swung her glare over to Richie was all Kate caught as Seth pulled her into the kitchen they had set up temporarily. They both ignored Kisa lecturing Richie. She watched as he threw some cold cut sandwiches together, grabbed some chips, and put some ice cold sodas into a brown bag before towed her right back outside with him.

She slid her arm from his grip and graped his hand in hers with a big cheeky smile as they began the walk to the dock. 

"You're lucky everyone went to lunch." Her grin faded into confusion at his tense words before she caught the lust in his eyes. "I'm about to fuck you into that deck."

"Jesus, Seth." She flushed right down her chest and he let her go when she pulled free to walk ahead.

His lecherous grin spread as she reached the dock and looked back at him with reluctant excitement. "Go on, spread that towel out on that deck and get comfortable, Princess."

Her eyes darkened as she swung open the deck gate and he began his trek down the dock. His cock twitched as he watched her do just that, leaning back onto her palms with her legs spread out seductively, and called to him. "Hurry up."

He watched the confusion cross her features as he came up and sat beside her. " Let's eat, baby."

She watched him as they ate. Their eyes burring into each other's with lust as they ate calmly. He could swear he saw the heat rising from her body as the frustration mounted. 

Her eyes flicked down to follow his tongue as he licked the taste of cola from his lips. "Seth?"

He nodded for her to go ahead, and watched her squirm, as he put the trash back into the bag and set it aside.

"Seth, stop teasing." She could only blink before he appeared in front of her, pushing her back down, and kissed her silent.

"Mmm." He settled his hips between her thighs as he rose up off her belly and let one hand snake down into her bottoms. "Think I want to taste you, but I'll wait til later. Don't have the time."

She ripped her top off, and grasped at his neck, pressing her overly sensitive nipples towards his mouth. "Please?"

He did not hesitate.

His tongue darted out to lick at the peaked flesh, before wrapping his lips around the areola to suck deep. He turned and gave the exact same attention to the neglected breast. She would be too sensitive to continue it if he kept going, but he relished the taste she offered for now. 

She was already rocking into his questing fingers, as he pressed them deep inside her silky walls where she was already wet. Both of them moaned when he added another digit, and began thrusting them against the rhythm of her hips, making sure to rub into the fleshy walls with every move.

He felt her legs shaking as she wrapped them around his hips and rode his hand. She arched back into the deck as her cunt pulsed spastically, soaking his fingers in her cum. She screeched as he arched his finger into her upper walls, and sent squelching sounds out into the world, as he continued to thrust wildly.

"SETH!" He felt her pussy squeeze his fingers tight, pushing them out, and spilling her cream into his palm. 

He watched her shiver through her orgasm. He slipped his pants and underwear down to his knees, wrapped his cum covered hand around his purpling cock, and slid deep into her wet, clenching cunt. He groaned with relish at the bite of her nails in his back, as she clawed his shirt off over his head, and pulled him close. 

She gave a hitched scream when he tilted her hips with a hand and plunged harder, deeper into her body. The mind numbing pleasure taking its' toll as their nerve endings exploded in the sensation. It was a race to the finish as she kissed him deep, and got her balance with her feet flat on the deck, thrusting against him until he bottomed out. 

He came hard into her as she fell back grasping at his ass with her hands. He felt her body lock up around his with arms tight around his shoulders, her legs latching right back around him, and her pussy clenching so hard he almost fell on her.

She mewled when he pulled out, bikini bottoms snapping back into place, and fell to her side. "Fuck, baby, you're gonna kill me one of these days."

She grinned into the sky ignoring him as she and the baby enjoyed the rush of endorphins.

"Hey, we should get you cleaned up and some more sun block, princess." He leaned up on to his arm and adoringly gazed at her as his fingers reached out to caress her belly. "It's been a while and the guys should be on their way back."

She finally looked at him and smiled. Her breast were still bare and flushed as he palmed them and gave her another kiss. He helped her back into her top and watched as she walked back to their dwelling with him.

The towel was left behind laying out on the deck, so he figured she was going to end up back out there sometime tonight, trying to enjoy the first finished project. She didn't know it, but with the way she had charmed the construction crew, he just knew the house was going to be done sooner than she thought. He smirked as she smiled with a bit of mischief back at him and called for Richie as they entered the door.


End file.
